My Special Rose
by Misaki Minami
Summary: Yahiro is heartbroken for Akira cannot return his feelings for her. who can save him from this painful heartbreak. Yahiro x OC R&R pls


My Special Rose

Chapter 1

A young man enters his car and goes to school. He couldn't bear thinking why the girl that he likes didn't like him. Is it because he was too protective of her? Was it because he wanted her only to smile for him? She didn't know why he did all of those things when they were young. But by not telling her she got angry at him and hated him so much.

'_Yahiro I hate you!!!'_ he recalled. It kept on ringing inside his head that he hated it.

He closed his eyes while resting his elbow on the door of the car then rested his chin. Then he remembered

(Flashback:)

'_Im sorry Yahiro… I know that I couldn't replace her and make you happy. Im so sorry' a girl said._

'_But, Yahiro, let's make a promise… that no matter what happens you won't forget me and we'll still be friends' the girl added _

'_Of course' Yahiro replied then made the pinky promise shake._

He let out a sigh then looked outside the window.

(Minutes later…)

His driver opened the door for him and he walked in the school gates.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Saiga-san" the other students that saw him greeted

"Ohayou" Yahiro replied then smiled then while walking to his classroom.

He entered the room and saw someone there, his only friend in Kokusen Academy.

"Ohayou Yahiro" a pink haired girl greeted

"Ohayou Sakura" Yahiro said as he went to his chair and sat down.

"Hey! I heard Hikari and the others will be celebrating tomorrow" Sakura said with her usual energetic mood.

"Really that's nice" Yahiro said while using his cell phone not actually caring of what Sakura was saying..

"Yup! Its Tadashi's and Akira's monthsary isn't it great?" Sakura said making Yahiro drop his cell phone.

"Yeah, that's great" Yahiro said while picking up his phone and acting like everything is okay and what Sakura said didn't affect him.

"Are you sure it's really ok for you? I mean… this is Akira we're talking about." Sakura said

"I don't have time for this" Yahiro said then left the classroom and went to the rose garden. While walking he couldn't help but remember the words that Sakura told him.

'_Yup! Its Tadashi's and Akira's monthsary isn't it great' _

"Yeah… great for them" Yahiro said to himself while walking to the path where he jumped to get Akira's cell phone back for her during the Kokusen Academy festival.

(POV)

_I know I said that I'll give up… but why does it still hurt… the fact that I wasn't able to win Akira's affection and lost to Tadashi is… just painful. Was I really that evil when we were kids? Was my being protective the cause of all this._

_-end of POV-_

Yahiro just stared on the rose bushes then the principal called for him in his office.

At the principal's office…

"Ah Saiga-kun, I'm happy that you came, please sit down" the principal said

"Thank you, it's nothing at all Sir, Now what request do you want me to do for you?" Yahiro said.

"You see we will be having a new student here tomorrow but I'm afraid that I won't be able to accompany her, may you be so kind enough to show her around the school campus for me?" the principal said

"Yes, I shall attend to your request sir" Yahiro said

"Splendid, thank you so much Saiga-kun, I knew that I could count on you" the principal said as he stood up and shook Yahiro's hand.

"Sir, you still have a meeting with the faculty members of the school in 10 minutes" the principal's secretary said

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about that thank you for reminding me" the principal said as he looked at his watch

"Well then Saiga-san, good day to you and sorry for the sudden task" the principal said

"It really is ok sir, if you'll excuse me I need to go to class now" Yahiro said then left the room.

While walking to his classroom he was thinking of what kind of girl would he be with the next day.

'_I wonder who the new student is…I hope she's not troublesome.'_

END of Chapter 2

Yay!!! This is my first fic for Special A

R&R pls. and PLEASE no Flames =(

I don't own Special A…

But im a Yahiro x Akira Fan

But it seems that akira and tadashi are already hooked up

Im making a Yahiro x OC fic yay! =)

I'll be continuing my stories:

Moving on (Vampire Knight)

Hotaru's sister (Gakuen Alice)

Let's do our best (Gakuen Alice)

So pls. stay tuned for it =)

Thank you for my supporters.

I promise that this summer I'll finish my stories already.

Thank you so much guys! =)


End file.
